A Terin Two Shot
by ilovedegrassi01
Summary: Thomas and Erin spend their Christmas together.    For my gurlllly Erin :
1. Chapter 1

**Erin here is your Terin one shot! :D **

**Now read on girly !**

**(XXX)**

I stood up on the tip of my toes to reach to his hieght. Why did he have to be so tall?

Than before I can think he took me right off my feet, carrying me like a bride. Than he kissed me, which soon turned in to a make out session. Just like my dreams. My dream guy carrying me up like a bride just kissing me like that, so yeah maybe dreams do come true.

But even better, Were at a ice skate rink standing in the middle of the rink, as the stars above us shine on this Christmas Eve night.

Can this be the best Christmas present ever?

"I love you" Thomas whispered in my ear as we skate hand in hand, which made me flush like crazy.

"I love you too" I said with love.

I woke up the next day with Thomas's arm around my waist.

(XX)

"Thomas Its Christmas!" I shook him.

He fluttered his eyes open, and smiled.

"Yay! Lets go to run downstairs and open our presents!" He joked.

We lived in his mom's house together for 2 months now and its been like heaven!

I pulled him out of bed as we walked downstairs to exchange our presents.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas!" I greeted.

"Thank you Erin merry Christmas to you too!" She replied lovely.

"Happy Christmas!" Munro joked walking down the steps hand in hand with Kristiana.

She also lives here engaded with Munro.

"Now I got some wonderful presence for you lovely couples!" says.

"Aww you didn't have too!" I say.

"No, no my pleasure you will love it!"

She hands me a red box with a bow. I opened it and laid inside was my dream wedding dress!

How did she know? And im not even getting married… omg?

"Erin will you marry me… in that dress?" Thomas smirks.

"Yes! Of course!" I hugged him tightly, than kissed him.

"I love you so much!" Thomas says.

"Aww congratz Erin!" Kristiana says.

He than pulled the ring out his pocket and put in on my ring finger.

I was speechless! I love him so much and I cant believe this.

He kissed me once more, and we all spent our Christmas together happily.

(XX)

**How was that Erin? You know you love it! LMAO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N 2 shot for Erin && So here it is3**

**(xxxx)**

_**3 months later.**_

I wake up on this beautiful sunny day. I yawn and realize Thomas is not next to me?

… Oh my god! Today is my wedding day!

EEEEEEEP !

_Knock knock ._

I hear my door. "Who is it?" I ask.

"Its Kristiana and are you ready yet!" She yells through the door.

"Uhmm No I just woke up!" I answer.

"Erin, you only have 2 in a half hours to get ready!"

Waaaaah!

I jump out my bed, and look in the mirror oh god. I looked like bridezillam, I need a shower.

_25 minutes later_

I jump put the shower. Blow dry my hair, and put something comfortable on.

"Erin, Your makeup/hair artist is here." says knocking on my door.

"Okay you can let her in."

Everyone was mostly ready, Kristiana and and Thomas cousin that I were close to got ready here. Krsitiana was my bridesmaid and Meg Nicole Tricia and Kristiana all matched, they wore black dresses with a purple bow tied around their waist that went down to their knees.

I had my hair curled, and my makeup really pretty. This is perfect.

I put on my bridal dress and my short heels just good enough to walk down the aile.

We arrived to the church. It was nearly packed with my side of the family and Thomas's side of the family and some of our close friends.

The bridemaids wished me luck as they walked down the aile to their spots.

I hear the piano start and wait a little for the flower girl to do her part.

These huge doors open now revealing me. My father locked arms with mine as we started to walk down this aile full of pedals leading us to were I belong, next to Thomas were he was smirking watching me.

My dad gave me a small kiss on the forhead and sat down and I stood up next to Thomas. I gave my flowers to Kristiana whom was a couple inches away from me standing in sieze order with the rest of the girls.

Thomas held my hands as the Minister started.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. We are here to celebrate their union and to honor their commitment to one another. Today, Thomas and Erin proclaim their love to the world and we rejoice with them."

I smiled as Thomas and I locked eyes.

"Thomas, do you take this woman to be thy wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day on so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Thomas answered boldly still staring deep into my eyes.

"Erin, do you take this man to be thy wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day on so long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I smiled showing all my teeth.

Thomas smirked.

The ring carrier walked up to us and handed our rings as we took our turns putting on each others rings.

"Thomas and Erin, you have given and pledged your promises to each other, and have declared your everlasting love by giving and receiving rings. By the authority vested in me by the city of Toronto, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

"You may now kiss the bride."

We smiled so happily as everyone in this church clapped and cheered.

Thomas lifted my chin up as I went on my tippy toes kissing him patiently.

Kristiana handed me my flowers as Thomas and I locked arms and waled back up the aile to our limo.

He kissed me once more but with more passion.

"I love you Erin Chambers" Thomas whispered in my ear.

I giggled and answered back "I love you Thomas _Chambers"_

**THE END **


End file.
